1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a password-protected data writing and reproducing device and method. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a data writing and reproducing device for and method of storing a password in a certain area of a recording medium to generate an encryption key which scrambles and descrambles data, reproducing and descrambling the data when the password is verified as the data is reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electronic technologies has led to the widespread use of data writing and reproducing devices serving various functions of general users. More recent data writing and reproducing devices implement a lock function which restricts data reproduction by setting a password. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent a third party who does not know the password from accessing and viewing video data by use of the data writing and reproducing devices.
However, if the lock function of the data writing and reproducing device is released or another data writing and reproducing device attempts to reproduce the recording medium, it is impossible to prevent viewing of the video data. In addition, if the recording medium stores the user's private information, a third party can access and obtain the private information.
To prevent illegal viewing or copying of a digital versatile disk (DVD), the Content Scrambling System (CSS) algorithm was introduced. The CSS algorithm scrambles and records data of a DVD title by use of an encryption key having a special value, and descrambles the data so as to reproduce the related video. Although a content file “*.VOB” contained in the DVD title can be copied, it is impossible to copy the encryption key. In result, the related video is not reproduced correctly and illegal copying can be prevented.
However, as hacking programs such as DeCSS have been reverse engineered and released, the encryption key of a DVD can now be separately generated. Thus, it is hard to effectively prevent illegal copying or viewing.